


Thin Blue Line

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I have no idea where this is going, I just love Brooklyn nine nine so much, M/M, and love rvb, not sure what to add yet, so I’m mixing them together, will add as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Chorus is peaceful and war is over and the army has nothing for its troop to do. And the police on the planet are lacking from the lack of population (which is slowly growing) so the UNSC offers  fully paid police training at the only police academy on the planet to become future police and detectives. How bad could this go?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Kimball was at a loss of what to do. Thanks to war being over on Chorus there wasn’t much to actually do other than keep up with training and she knows she, Carolina and Wash were a bit itchy for something legitimate to do. To do some good on this world but so far, army wise, there wasn’t much. But since there was a lack of a real police force for the new towns and counties surrounding the army base (and where almost everyone on base lives) the UNSC is willing to put those who are interested into police and detective training to be future police officers for the surrounding towns, fully paid for as a thanks for their service.

She called Carolina and Wash into her office, Carolina was the first to speak. “You wanted to see us mam?” Kimball nodded. “Yes, the UNSC has an..interesting deal for us. Since there isn’t much to do but train and the local police forces are lacking since there isn’t much in population, they are willing to pay and put through anyone in this army through police and detective training to be future officers.” Wash was confused. “Wait, are you serious?”

Kimball nodded. “Yes. Very serious. If you haven’t noticed there isn’t much to do around here other than training. Just..think about it and come back to me and I will put you on the list of those who are interested.” Carolina was taken aback by that as well. “Oh. Well I guess we will think about it. Thank you for the opportunity.” Kimball nodded. “Dismissed.”

They walked out of her office and wash chuckled. “I guess kai was right when she called me a cop.” Carolina huffed an amused sound. “You’re taking this offer?” “I mean why not? As much as I love the army I need something to actually do. I feel like I’m going through the motions here. I’ll definitely talk to Tucker about it first but I don’t see why I shouldn’t join.” Carolina nodded. “Well if you join I guess I am too. Someone needs to make sure you idiots don’t get killed.” “Hey, we’ve gotten this far without getting killed.”

But not everyone was excited about this. Grif was more worried then he thinks he’s ever been, pacing around the kitchen while Simmons made chicken stir-fry. “You can’t be serious about joining. I mean, you barely made it in the army, you’re an IT person.” Simmons gave a soft glare. “I can take care of myself.” “Oh please, your aim is as bad as Church.”

Simmons turned. “Ok, do you have any credit that you’d be any better?” “Hey, I never said I was gonna join as a cop. Maybe a desk job, as little work as possible is what I’m saying.” Simmons rolled his eyes. “Of fucking course.” Grif glared, getting closer, crossing his arms. “And it isn’t just laziness kiss-ass. I’ve had enough of risking my life for a lifetime. It would be nice to have something to do at base and at a police force someone has to answer the phone and file paper work and that’s exactly what I will be signing up for. I’m done killing people…and almost getting killed. Aren’t you?”

Simmons frowned. “Not really? I can still be an IT at a police unit but I want to do some actual good instead of being an accidental part of a war.” “But what about me? Or Gavin? If you get killed in the line of duty we won’t have you anymore.” Simmons frowned, he knows most of his husbands anger was coming from worry and fear that Simmons could die.

Simmons got closer, gently untangling his husbands arms from being crossed and held his hands. “I know you’re scared I could die but we also could have died while we were in a real war.” “That was before we got married and got a kid.” “Oh like you wouldn’t have been scared if something happened to me then. I know, I don’t want to die and if I take this offer I will do my best to always come back home.” Grif sighed, ignoring his watery eyes. “Fine. Take the damn job.”

Simmons smiled, hugging him tightly. “I promise I will always come home. I love you and Gavin.” Grif huffed, swallowing the emotions he felt down into his gut. “It’s not just Gavin. I’ve been thinking.” Simmons pulled away, feeling worried. Grif didn’t usually get too deep when he came to these emotional matters. “Is everything ok?” “Yeah. It’s just..I’ve been thinking about adopting another. I wanted to talk about it with you but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Simmons smiled. “Really? You’d want another kid?” Grif shrugged. “I mean we’ve done a pretty good job with Gavin and he seems to get lonely sometimes. And it would be pretty cool to raise a kid from babyhood to adult.” Simmons eyes got wide. “You even want an actual baby?” Grif shrugged again. He had no idea how go about this. “Yes?” Simmons smiled. “I guess we could look around tomorrow after my meeting but this is so great!”

Gavin walked in the kitchen, empty cup and bowl in hand. “What’s so great?” Simmons smiled to him, kneeling down to his level. “How would you like a little sibling?” “I could be a big brother?” “Yeah. Would you like that?” Gavin smiled. “That would be awesome! Can I go tell Makenzie and Hailey?” Simmons turned to Grif. Grif sighed but smiled. “Go ahead. Not like they’re not gonna know.” Gavin grinned as he ran out the front door and across the street, dropping the cup and bowl in his haste.

Grif frowned once Gavin was out of sight. Simmons was concerned when he stood, seeing his husbands expression. “Isn’t this a good thing?” Grif couldn’t cheer himself up, the fear of Simmons dying in the line of duty, leaving him a single father, too strong in his mind. “I’m just scared. I don’t want to have to take care of this family alone. I don’t want to be without you.” Simmons sighed, bringing Grif back into his arms. “You won’t. I promise, I’ll always come home.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Tucker smiled as Wash drove to the police academy that was over an hour away. “It feels weird going to work with no armor. Kinda freeing.” “For you. I feel exposed.” “You also have a ton of anxiety. I’m sure working without your armor enough will become the new normal. At least freckles is enjoying the car ride.” He turned, seeing Freckles with his head out the window, smiling and tongue lolling with the wind.

They parked and Wash led the way to the admissions where they were given ten pages of paper work (mostly health history; both medical and mental) and not quite uniforms?

They were given black cargo pants and a standard Police academy tee shirt. They would be getting IDs soon enough. After they dressed they saw a few others they knew in the locker room. Tucker grinned. “Simmons, Sarge. You guys are here too?”

Sarge grinned back. “Of course! Can’t let you blues have all the fun!” Wash smiled as Simmons. “Surprised you’re here, police work didn’t seem you’re type of work.” Simmons gave a nod as he closed his locker. “Not quite but I want to do some good.” “And is Grif here as well?”

Simmons shook his head. “No. He signed up for desk work. We almost had a fight about this. He’s really worried something might happen to me.” “I can understand his worry. Although you’re a good leader, you’ve never been the best solider. No offense.”

Simmons shrugged. “It’s ok. I know I’m not. Who knows, maybe I’ll be moved to cybercrime or something. We’re supposed all be tested on where we qualify.”

Tucker grinned. “I bet I’m gonna be some super detective. I’ve always been good at putting two and two together. My dick and-“ Wash glared at him, giving him a stern finger. “Finish that sentence and you don’t have sex for two months.” Tucker nodded. “I’ll shut up.”

They were told (ordered really, it brought Wash back to his young days when he first joined the military) to meet in the gym for hand to hand combat. Both training and qualification.

Wash smiled when he saw Kimball and Carolina there. “Kimball, Carolina, you’re here?” Kimball gave a smile, brown hair up in a tight bun. “Save the formalities Wash, it’s Vanessa here. And yes. They’re not very many women in the army despite the equal opportunity given.”

Suddenly their trainer came out and a smaller women with him, looking just as official. A big, burly man, looks like he bench press over a thousand, shirt too tight around his muscles. He glared down at everyone, it made Wash feel small and Tucker just watched this guy in awed fascination. “I’m pretty sure this guy could bench press the worthog.”

The guy started talking. “Alright ladies. I’m here to see where you qualify. My name is Sargent Branes and I will be your trainer for today. We’ll start with qualifications. The faster you take me down, the better you qualify for a position. Now, who wants to go first?”

Carolina was the first to shoot her hand up, followed by wash, Tucker, Simmons and Kimball reluctantly followed. The Sargent huffed a laugh. “Alright, red get up here.”

Carolina walked up with a smirk. The Sargent shook her hand. “Name?” “Friends call me Carolina.” “Alright Carolina, show me what you got.” “Understood.”

The official had a stopwatch and clipboard. “Ok…go.” The two quickly fought and Carolina got him pinned easily. The official smiled. “Fifteen seconds, fastest ever recorded here.” Carolina smiled as she helped him up. “Thank you.” The Sargent chuckled. “Damn, you might have what it takes to be in SWAT.” She smiled. “Thank you but I’d much rather be a detective if possible. I have experience solving mysteries and finding the perp.” The Sargent nodded. “I will keep that in mind. You may got sit over there until the rest of the team is done.” Carolina nodded as she walked over to the benches and watched.

The Sargent smiled at the rest. “Second one?” Wash stepped forward, Tucker clapping in support. “You get him babe!” The Sargent gave a look between the two. “You two are dating?” “Married actually.” Wash corrected, hoping this man wasn’t homophobic. The Sargent gave a nod. “Well. Congratulations. You know the rules, the faster you get me pinned, the better your score and position.” Wash nodded, feeling relief flood him. “Got it.”

“Ok…go.” Wash went back to his freelancer training and spared hard until Wash finally pinned him down, panting. The official smiled. “Twenty two seconds. Very good. Above average.” Carolina smirked. “Twenty two seconds Wash? Losing your touch.” Wash chuckled. “Give me a break, it’s been a while.”

The Sargent smiled as he stood with Washs help. “Very good. Name son?” “David but everyone just calls me Wash.” The Sargent nodded. “Alright. Sit down with Carolina.” Wash gave a nod and followed, sitting with her. She smiled. “Good job…for an old timer.” She teased.

He huffed. “36 is not that old.” Carolina chuckled. “Then you’ve definitely gone soft. Remover when you managed to pin me in seventeen seconds? Oh looks like Tucker is next.” Wash sighed. “Oh boy.”

They watched as Tucker seemingly got his ass handed to him, not used to someone this mans size (seriously, this guy is about the size of The Meta) But Tucker prevailed and pinned the Sargent down. The official smiled. “39.5 seconds.” Carolina shook her head in mock disappointment. “Oh Tucker, need some help?” Tucker huffed as he helped the Sargent up. “Shut up, I’ve never beat up someone his size.”

Kimball was next with 28.6 seconds and Simmons with a full two minutes. Hand to hand was never his strong suit.

The Sargent nodded at all of them. “Good, some of you did phenomenal and others could definitely use some help but nothing the academy can’t teach. We’re going to move on to the second part of the qualifications: the gun range.” Simmons sighed in relief, panting still. “Finally! Something I can actually do!” Wash chuckled. “I seem to recall you fired a rocket at the Meta and missed by a mile.”

Simmons rolled his eyes. “That was forever ago and I was terrified. Plus a hand gun is much different than a rocket launcher.”

At the gun range everyone had very similar scores, Carolina and Washington with the best scores and Simmons with the worst but only by three points.

After that they were told to wait in the gym for the results and class schedules. Tucker smiled to Wash as they sat on the bench, Carolina giving Simmons a small training session on the gym mat. “Think we’ll get to work together? Like in the same office?” Wash smiled over. “Think you can handle that…officer Tucker?” Tucker grinned. “Ok, sometime you will have to call me that in bed.” Wash nearly snorted with laughter. “Oh my god, do you ever stop?”

They got their results and class schedules and Simmons frowned but knew he shouldn’t feel disappointed for his scores, he was always horrible at hand to hand and now he was starting all the way at the bottom as a standard officer while most of the others got detective, Carolina was still offered SWAT training for goodness sake.

Simmons got up, away from his celebrating friends and to the Sargent. “Uhh Sargent Barnes?” The Sargent turned around. “Yes son?”

“Is there anyway I could transfer to cybercrime or really anything involving computer work, I’m very good with computers and computer work.” The Sargent sighed. “The problem is that there isn’t much internet crime right now on account of how small the population is. We do need IT techs but you still will have to go through the standard police training because at a police unit anything can happen and we need everyone trained.” Simmons nodded. “I understand. Thank you.”

When Simmons arrived home he saw Grif and Gavin on the couch on the laptop, looking over a website. Grif smiled. “Well hello officer Simmons, we were just browsing the local adoption center on here.” Simmons sighed as he sat down, Gavin wrapping his arms around him.

“Please don’t say browsing when you’re looking at human children.” Gavin made a face at Simmons, looking up. “You stink.” Simmons huffed. “I’ve been in training all day.” Grif gave him a look. “No excuse, gav is right. Go take a shower, you look like you could use it. And when you come back I have some stuff to show you.” Simmons nodded, ruffling Gavin’s red hair as he stood, Gavin sticking his tongue out at him.

When Simmons showered and felt a lot better from the day (honestly he feels silly for feeling inadequate next to his friends.) he sat on the couch with now only Grif, Gavin doing his homework in his room. Grif brought up a tab of a one year old girl named Tabitha.

Simmons gave a few nods, reading the screen over, hating he felt he was reading a product on Amazon. “She seems too perfect. She’s happy and rarely fussy it says. Always eats and sleeps through the nights. Seems too good to to be true.” “Well there’s this one, named Emily, she’s somewhat fussy but overall fairly happy-“ Simmons shook his head. “Can’t we go down and talk to these people? Looking at these kids on a website is just weird.” Grif gave a nod. “Yeah. We can do that. Maybe this weekend when Gavin is out of school so he can have some say in it, I mean it is going to be his sibling.” Simmons yawned, leaning against Grif, head on his shoulder. “That sounds great.”

Grif chuckled. “Tired much?” “I’ve been training all day with Sargent Barnes to qualify and Carolina helping me after embarrassing score. Yes I’m tired.” “Ok cranky pants. I’m ordering pizza cause I am not cooking.” Simmons rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just order the damn pizza.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Wash held Haileys hand as they all walked across the street to Grif and Simmons house. He spoke mostly to the girls. “Now Noah is only about six months old, he’s very little so if you hold him you need to be very careful.” Hailey looked up curiously at her father. “Like glass daddy?”

Wash gave a smile. “A bit. Just be very careful around him and don’t be loud, ok?” Hailey and Makenzie both nodded. Wash turned to Tucker. “You got it too?” Tucker huffed but smiled. “Babe, we’ve raised two kids from babyhood, I’m an awesome dad.” Wash sighed. “Ok. Here we are.” Hailey knocked on the door and Simmons was the one to answer with a smile. “Hey, They’re right in here.”

They walked in and saw Grif on the couch with a little six month old carefully propped up on his lap, Grif holding him gently as Gavin played with him with a baby toy, making him smile and wiggle his hands.

Tucker was the first to gush about the new baby, he was always a huge softie with kids. “Oh my god..he’s so cute.” Grif smiled over, holding Noah close. “I’m glad I took Simmons advice. We went in person and he just kinda chose us. This is Noah.” Simmons smiled now, wide and bright and proud. “He’s very active. We’re gonna be running around with him.”

Noah started getting antsy, wanting down. Grif sighed, faking annoyed. “Alright, Alright. So needy.” He gently placed Noah on his blanket on the floor on his belly, little toys for him around it. He started attempting to crawl, making cooing noises.

Tucker looked back at Wash. “Don’t you miss when the girls were this small?” Wash crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “I know what you’re doing.” Makenzie smiled, sitting around Noah with Gavin and Hailey.

Wash looked at Simmons. “So when do you return to work?” “Well I can go back soon as possible, Grif volunteered to do the maternity leave thing but I’ll probably go back when he goes back.” Tucker grinned. “We can bring any homework you miss.” Wash joined in with a smile. “And notes.” Tucker let out an amused sound. “Nerd.” Wash gave him a slap on his head.

Makenzie saw that and laughed. “You earned that slap dad.” Tucker walked closer to her, pretending to act tough. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you come say it to my face shrimp?” Makenzie laughed. “I just did!” Tucker gently tackled her, tickling her. Her shrieks of laughter filling the air as Wash watched with a smile and still a bit of disbelief, he still can’t believe his living such a normal life, with kids and a house and a husband. Fuck, he’s technically out of the military now with enlisting in the police academy.

Simmons spoke up. “We should get a picture of all the kids.” Grif chuckled as he picked up Noah, holding him close on his hip. “If you think you can wrangle four kids to sit still, Go right ahead.”

Both Wash and Simmons took over the job of wrangling the kids. Getting them all to sit still on the couch. Grif brought Noah over, snuggled between Gavin and Makenzie. “Now stay still and smile ok? Gavin, can you hold your brother?” Gavin held Noah gently, Noah cooing, holding a teething ring, chewing on it. Gavin whined. “Ew! Dad, his drool is getting on me!” Makenzie rolled her eyes. “Stop being a baby!” Gavin glared at her. “No! It’s gross!”

“Enough!” Grif said loudly. He gave a soft glare to Gavin. “Gav, you only have to deal with it for a minute.” Gavin grumbled. “Fine. I’m counting.” Grif rolled his eyes. “Fine. Simmons, get in here and take the picture.”

Simmons has his phone, sideways and camera up. “Ok kids, say cheese.” All the kids smiled. Gavin gave his little half smile. Simmons took about five pictures but the kids were getting antsy and he sighed. “Alright, you can move!” The kids cheered, Grif took Noah before Gavin and the others would accidentally plow over the poor baby.

Grif noticed something. “Hey Wash, where’s Freckles?” Wash smiled. “He’s at home. I wasn’t sure how he would react to an actual baby. The youngest he’s dealt with is Hailey.” Simmons made a face. “Sure that’s a good idea? I mean Golden retrievers have a lot of energy. Is he in a pen?” Wash raised an eyebrow. “No. I’d never do that to him, that’s cruel.” Grif chuckled. “You may want to go check on him then. Goldie’s have a tendency to rip up everything.”

Wash swallowed, looking at Tucker. “I’ll be back.” Tucker nodded. “Alright, if we hear screeching we’ll know something happened.” Wash rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

They made small talk while and Tucker gave advice for raising a baby when he was getting worried. “Uhh I’m gonna go check on Wash, make sure our house is still standing.” He looked at Makenzie and Hailey. “Girls, I’ll be right back, ok?” Makenzie nodded. “Ok dad!”

Tucker jogged across the street and into his house. He stopped, seeing quite a bit of destruction and Wash having an anxiety attack on their semi-destroyed couch. “Whoa, babe, it’s ok.” He rushed over, Freckles wasn’t helping, unsure how to help since he’s the one that triggered it. He sat with his ears down looking incredibly sad and whining.

Tucker quickly sat with Wash, holding him close and letting him breathe. After a few minutes Wash nearly gasp, getting out of Tucker’s hold. “What are we gonna do? He chewed the couch, some of our clothes, so much toilet paper…fuck..” Wash ran his hands through his hair. Tucker shrugged. “Well most of that’s easily replaceable. The couch I could see being an issue but we can always find good prices.” “And until then we have no couch. I’m pretty sure I’m sitting on a spring.”

Tucker held his shaking hands. “We will figure something out. We’ve gone through worse than a dog chewing up some stuff.” Wash nodded. “I guess so. I feel so bad now. I caught him chewing the couch and I just screamed at him and the anxiety of how much a new couch coat started and..” He got out of Tucker’s hold and to Freckles who was still looking depressed. Wash gently pet him. “I’m sorry Freckles. I shouldn’t have left you here. You’re still a good boy.” Freckles gave him a few affectionate licks on his face, making Wash chuckle. “You’re still a good boy.” Wash let out a breath, feeling a lot better. “Guess we have to price shop soon.” Tucker nodded. “Yep.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
Tucker checked his new uniform in the mirror. It was a formal police uniform. Wash came up behind him, already dressed for their graduation. “I have to say, blue is definitely your color.” Tucker grinned, turning around. “I mean I was in blue team.” Wash smiled. “Blue team for life apparently.”

Suddenly they heard Makenzie from behind the door. “Come out already! We want to see what you look like!” Wash smiled. “Guess it’s time.” Tucker held his hand with a smile as they went to the door, opening it.

The girls ooed and awwed over the new uniforms. Hailey smiled, walking over. “Daddy a cop now?” Wash smiled as he picked her up. “Yes. It’s going to be official real soon too.” Makenzie laughed. “You guys sounds like a TV show. Cop dads.” Tucker grinned. “Yes! She gets it! Two cops who also happen to be husbands and dads struggle their home life and crime on the streets.” Wash rolled his eyes, putting Hailey down. “Alright, we need to leave, graduation starts in an hour.”

They got out of the house fast and managed to meet Grif and Simmons outside the hall that the graduation ceremony was taking place. Simmons wearing a formal police uniform as well. He waved the others over. Grif holding Noah and Gavin at his side.

Wash smiled, holding Haileys hand. “Simmons, Blue looks good on you.” Grif huffed. “Don’t let Sarge hear you saying that.” Simmons chuckled. “Thanks. Can’t believe I actually passed.” Wash gave his arm a nudge. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a capable soldier and you’ll be a great police officer too.”

Simmons gave a shy smile, not exactly used to compliments. “Thanks.” Carolina joined them next with a smile. “Hey, it’s official!” Tucker smiled. “Hello Detective Carolina.” She smiled, playing along. “And hello Detective Tucker.” Tucker Smiled to her as he held Freckles leash, yellow vest on as he looked at everyone with his happy dog smile.

Wash chuckled, leaning down and talking to the girls. “You two, stay with Uncle Grif and be good for him, ok?” Makenzie and Hailey both nodded. “Ok daddy.” Hailey looked confused. “But what about freckles?” “Freckles will be with me. He’s going to be on stage too when I go up.” “Oh ok.” She said as she went to Grif, Makenzie following.

The day went by in a blur and soon the former UNSC soldiers were walking on stage to accept their certificate of police training and their badges.

Once at home they had to do some clothing shopping. Since they were technically Detectives they could wear regular clothing with a few guidelines and rules. No tee shirts, no print and must wear a tie for men.

Tucker whined as Wash brought him to the closest store on the planet, which of course was a Wal-Mart. Wash gave him a glare as he went through the nice button downs. “Tucker, it’s important to follow the dress code. Plus it’s not like you have to wear a suit and tie everyday.” “No but I have to wear a tie! I’ve never worn a tie in my life, except our wedding which I then took off at the reception.”

“I’m sure you can tough it out. Oh! What do you think of this one for me?” He picked up a oddly colored green button down.

Tucker made a face. “If your dressing like a pea, it’s perfect.” Wash groaned. “Well I can’t just have all white shirts. I may have to go to Donut.” “Babe. Please rethink it.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Shut up. He’s not that bad and he has an eye for this sort of thing. I have no idea what looks good on me.” Tucker picked out a few plaid button downs.

He wanted to look comfortable but professional but when they got to the check out Tucker cursed. “Shit! I forgot about the ties!” Wash glared at him as he slid his card for their $87 order of clothing. “Well tough, we’ll have to come back, it’s already late and we start tomorrow morning.”

Once home with the four bags Carolina met them with a smile. “Kids are in bed and I made sure to give freckles a good long walk. He’s nice and tired for you.”

Wash smiled, placing the bags down. “Thank you so much, you’re the best.” Carolina gave a little smirk. “Anytime. Guess we’re all starting tomorrow? Same unit?”   
Wash smiled. “Precinct 8-8?” “Yep. Grif and Simmons will be there too, Kimball won’t. She went to a different one.” Tucker frowned. “Bummer.” Carolina smiled. “Now rest up. We gotta be there bright and early. Night guys.” She said as she walked out.

Wash picked the bags up and saw their new badges on the table, with a belt clip or metal necklace if they chose to wear it around their necks.

“Let’s get to bed. I’m exhausted.” Tucker nodded, following, not ready to admit he was a little scared. He knows all the police academy taught him but will it be enough?

The morning went in a blur. Wash was the first up, as always. Tucker following behind getting the coffee maker dripping while Wash got the girls together along with Freckles.

Makenzie smiled as she sat at the kitchen table. “Daddy you look really good in that.” Wash looked at himself. Soon as he got up he changed into basically his new uniform; a white button down shirt, black formal pants, nice shoes that are both comfortable but nice looking with a simple black tie. He feels extremely basic in it but the compliment was nice. “Thank you.”

He started rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, Tucker watching as he drank his coffee. Wash gave him a look. “What? Is it too basic? Do I look stupid?” Tucker shook his head, his mouth had nearly gone dry at the sight of his husband dressed so formally. “No. You look..”god how does he word this that is also child friendly? “Amazing.” Wash blushed but smiled getting breakfast ready for them. “Oh. Uh..thank you. You look good too.” Tucker smiled, drinking his coffee.

They got to the precinct and walked in together, Freckles by his side Wash had his badge on his hip while Tucker wore his like a necklace. The went to their floor through the elevator and Simmons was the one who greeted him. “Hey guys!” Tucker nearly hugged him, scared they wouldn’t be in the same office. “Dude! We’re in the same office?” “Yep! And Grif too and Carolina. That Sargent from trining is here as well, right now he’s in command until the new captain gets here.” “Who’s the new captain?” Wash asked as Simmons led them further inside to their desks, which were next to each other. “Don’t know. All we know he’s that he has prior police captain experience.”

Wash smiled as he saw his desk, seeing the name “Detective Washington” on the side as he sat down. “Wow. I’ve never had like..a regular job like this. Kinda nice.” Tucker chuckled as he sat in front of him at his desk. “Does this mean no more exercise at five in the morning?” Wash gave him a look. “Not that nice.” Tucker shrugged. “I tried.”

Suddenly Carolina walked in, real button down on along with a black leather jacket and badge on her hip. “Hey losers.” She said as she went to their desk. Wash smiled. “So what desk is yours?” Carolina pointes. “Right across from you over there.”

“Oh my gosh, guys! You’re here too?!” They all heard Donut as he jogged over. Pink button down and a a sparkly purple tie, his blonde hair styles perfectly. Tucker inwardly groaned but at the same time was a little excited to work with him, Donut always kept it interesting. “Looks like it pal.” Donut went to his desk which was across from Tucker in his left.   
Donut gushed as he sat down, placing his box down. “Oh this is going to be so much fun! I get to work with my friends! Solve crimes and look good doing it!” He said as he started decorating his area with nick-nacks and stones and other odd things.

Suddenly Sargent Barnes stood in the middle of the room, hulking figure made to look more gigantic next to everyone. “The new Captain is going to be here, please give him a warm welcome.” Wash raised his hand. Tucker huffed. “What are you, in first grade?” Wash gave him a glare as Barnes pointed toward him. Wash spoke. “Who is the new captain?” Barnes shrugged. “He said he wanted to introduce himself-oh here he is.” The Sargent moved out of the way and all looked but there were no smiles.

Locus walked in, police captain uniform on as he turned to address everyone, long hair braided over his shoulder. “Everyone. I’m aware we have a history so I will answer all questions now. Yes, I was in prison but I’ve been let out in good behavior. As I have prior experience they placed me as Captain and I am being heavily monitored. I am Captain Samuel Ortez and I am here to help you and to make up my past. Do not ask about it, I do not talk about it. Dismissed.” He said as he walked inside the office, door closing and leaving everyone reeling.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Wash was confused as everyone else seemed in various states of shock. “What’s going on? Do we know him?” Tucker wasn’t sure how to feel. Wash had never seen Locus face, only his armor but it still brought all those memories back, the voice was familiar. “That’s Locus. Sam Ortez is his real name.” Wash tensed, Freckles already by his side as he paled. “Locus? The one who-“ “Yeah.”

Carolina came over to Wash, seeing how he was. “Are you gonna be ok? If need be we can ask for a different captain.” Wash shook his head, his anxiety under control now with the help of Freckles who had his head in his lap. “No, I’m fine. I never saw his face when he took me, only his armor.” “That explains why you aren’t as freaked out as the rest of us.”

Simmons was next to them now, freaking out. “Didn’t he try to kills us?” Tucker sighed. “Yes.” “And he’s seriously our captain?” Carolina crossed her arms. “Yes but you also heard what he said: he’s trying to make up for his past. And I remember when he brought Felixs head to us. It was a lovely gift.”

Wash shook his head. “So glad I didn’t see that. On so many levels.” Carolina gave them all a look. “I’m saying that we give him a chance. I was a ruthless killing machine once before, like him. And you guys gave me a chance.”

Donut nodded. “She’s right fellas. I’m sure he’s as nervous about this as we are. We need to give him a warm welcome, a party-“ Tucker rolled his eyes. “No parties.”

Carolina sighed. “Let’s just go about as normal and treat him with the same respect you showed me when I showed up.” Tucker looked at Wash worriedly. “You gonna be ok?” Wash gave a smile. “It seems to me you guys are the ones freaking out the most. I’ll be fine. Carolina is right, you guys accepted us even when we were killing machines. We should do the same for him.”

The elevator dinged and Grif walked out of it, cup of coffee in hand, sensing the odd vibe and everyone crowded around Washs desk. He walked over. “What’s going on?” Wash answered him. “It seems Locus is our police captain.” Tucker corrected him. “Not Locus technically, that was just his tactical name. It’s Sam Ortez. But yeah, that same man is our CO.”

Grifs eyes were wide. “What? Why? Don’t they know his history with us? Isn’t he supposed to be in prison?”

Carolina answered this time. “Yes. He had between 15-12 years for good behavior. Seems he did his time and is trying to make things right.” Grif rolled his eyes. “Great.” He saw how Wash was dressed and snorted. “Late for The Book Of Mormon?” Wash huffed, looking down at himself. “I knew it was too plain.” Tucker smiled. “I don’t care if you look like a Mormon, you’re still hot in it.” Wash blushed but smiled. “Thanks.”

Grif found his desk and sighed, Simmons coming over. “Guess I’m an assistant to our long time enemy.” Simmons shrugged. “I guess but he seems genuine and Carolina and Wash have a point: we accepted them, we should do the same for him.” “I punched him.” “twelve years ago you did.”  
“Well hopefully it never comes up.”

Suddenly the office door opened, Locus-no, Captain Ortez standing, looking at wash. “Detective Washington, a word?” Wash saw the worried look on Tucker’s face, he sighed as he stood. “I’ll be fine, I have Freckles.” “Alright. I’ll be watching.” Wash walked into the office, seeing it very plain, no figures or pictures or books. His captain sat at his desk. “Close the door.”

Wash felt nervous as he closed the door, Freckles next to him. Sam took in a breath. “I hate to bring up our complicated history but I’d like to apologize, personally for what happened. I only had wanted information, Felix was the one who got pleasure out of pain. As soon as I found you didn’t know and he gave me bad intel, I attempted to have mercy on you, sedate you until you could be rescued. I know I won’t be easy to forgive but I hope we can put our history behind us and move on as new people.”

Wash took in a breath, feeling anxiety mostly prickle about him but if Locus was this genuine then he was willing to move on. “Of course. The only way to move on is to move forward right?”

Sam gave a nod. “Correct.” He stood, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Detective Washington.” Wash reached out, shaking his hand with a weak smile. “It’s nice to meet you Captain Ortez.” Sam nodded. “Now onto business. We just got a report of a break in three blocks away. I’ll send you all the information, you and Tucker can handel it.” Wash nodded. “We’re on the case.”

Just as Wash turned to go out the door Sam asked. “Who’s the dog?” Wash turned, seeing Freckles at Sams side. “Oh. This is Freckles, my service dog.” Freckles was sniffing Sam and the captain started petting him gently. “He’s very sweet but I don’t recommend he go with you to a case.” Wash nodded. “I planned on keeping him here, he can help out other people while I work. Com’on Freckles.” Freckles went to Wash as they walked out the door.

Tucker was next to him in a second. “What happened? Everything ok?” Wash smiled. “Yeah. We have a case actually, a break-in three blocks away.” Tucker smiled. “Awesome! First case!”

Wash kneeled down to Freckles, Carolina still hovering. “Can you watch Freckles? I can’t have him on a case assignment, it’s too dangerous.” Carolina smiled. “Of course. He’s in good hands.” Wash smiled as he stood, making sure his pistol was on his hip along with his badge. “Alright, lets go.”

Once they got in the elevator Tucker looked serious and worried. “Are you sure you’re ok? He was fine? He didn’t try and kill you?” Wash huffed but smiled. “It’s fine, really. He’s very genuine. He asked me in his office because he wanted to apologize and explained a few things. We agreed we’re starting over.” Tucker nodded, surprised. “Oh. Ok.” Wash raised an eyebrow. “Are you ok with that?” Tucker shrugged. “I mean as long as it doesn’t bother you.” “But it bothers you.”

Tucker frowned as the elevator stopped, doors opening. “Of course it bothers me. But since were all working together I’m gonna have to let it go.” “Can you do that?”

Tucker huffed. “Of course. I’m a mature person, of course I can let it go.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
“I totally can’t let this go, I mean Locus is our fucking captain.” He said to Carolina over the phone. Wash was in the house the break in and robbery happened while he excused himself for some air.

Carolina sighed over the phone. “Well you’re going to have to. For Washs sake and for your job. You’ve barely had this job a day. You need to at least act professional around him.” Tucker groaned as he paced. “I know! But every time I see him I see when Wash was on deaths door, thinking Locus was going to come in at any second to hurt him.” “I know. I keep thinking of that too but we have to get over it. Ok?”

Tucker sighed. “I’ll attempt.” “That’s as close as you’re going to get?” “Probably.” “Ok. Well go back to work, can’t let Wash do all the work.” “See you later then.” He hung up, going inside.

He went to Wash who was taking notes, having just got done talking to the owners who came home to find their home like this. “So any clues?” Wash turned to him. “Yes, there is a lot of evidence here. The perp wasn’t very smart.”

Tucker looked around, the house was ransacked, glass broke, tables over turned. “This feels very personal. Like they were angry.” “Already covered that. They have an ex-friend they recently had a falling out with, she’s a suspect. We also found out that not much was taken. They broke in through the window, made a mess of everything in a fit and stole a few useless items like a book. Nothing of worth is gone.”

Tucker nodded. “I see. So where does this suspect live? Are we bringing them in?” “They’re a main suspect so yes.” Wash said, giving him a look.

Tucker sighed. “I get it, I was outside and not in here helping.” “Glad you deduced that.” Tucker rolled his eyes but softened. “I’m sorry, when we bring the suspect in I’ll talk to them, that work?” Wash chuckled. “You want to question them?” “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” “It’s just…you don’t exactly scream fear me.” “Oh and you do?” Wash gave him another look before taking in a breath. “Let’s make a deal; if you can’t get her to talk then I will take over.”

“Just give me a half hour, I’ll have her talking.” Tucker said with a smirk but realized how that sounded. “I mean by intimidating her, not being flirty, gah! That sounds worse, you know what I mean!” Wash laughed. “Let’s go find her.”

Wash drove to the address given. Soon as they got out of the cruiser they saw a young women running out the house who they realized quickly was the perp. Wash was the first to react, running after her quickly. Tucker followed.

Tucker was nearly panting as he finally caught up with them in time to see Wash catch up and grab their arm and slam the women I to the ground as he got her handcuffed. “APD. We have a few questions.” The women just glared at the ground as he got her up. Tucker just stared, it had been too long since he’s seen his husband in action like that and damn was it hot.

Wash looked at him. “What are you staring at? Help me get her into the cruiser.” Tucker snapped from his thoughts and listened, helping get the struggling women to their cruiser.

Once there she was put into one of the integration rooms. Wash and Tucker in the mirrored room, watching her as she was handcuffed to the table. Suddenly the door opened and their captain walked in, looking through the two way glass. “Very good. You both did good work today.”

Wash smiled. “Thank you sir. Tucker was about to interrogate her.” Captain Ortez looked at Tucker. “Are you serious?” Tucker huffed. “Why do people keep saying that?”

Ortez shrugged slightly. “I just never pictured you the interrogating type.” “Like you were?” Tucker said without thinking. Both Wash and Ortez gave him a look, Wash completely floored. “Tucker!” Tucker winced. “Sorry, my bad, it just kinda came out. I’m gonna go interrogate the perp.”

He walked out and Wash huffed. “I’m so sorry about him.” “Don’t be. I’m sure this is hard for him. He’s not wrong, I took you for information, by any means necessary and I regret that.” Wash nodded as he saw Tucker go inside. “Still. He needs to be at least professional about it.” “Let’s view his interrogation.” Wash nodded, happy to switch to a different topic.

Tucker day down in front of the young women, she looked like she was on drugs, coke most likely given her red nose and twitchy nature. “So do you know why you’re here?” She glared. “For minding my own business?” “Yeah, you sure looked like you were minding your business when we chased you down. Hate to burst your bubble but innocent people don’t run away form police. You’re are here because we have quite a bit of evidence that says you broke in and ruined your friends house..well ex friends house.”

He had a hard time keeping focused, he knew Locus was behind that door with Wash. What if he’s hurting him? Telling him things? He tried hard to stay focused with anxiety starting to pump through his veins. “Can you..can you tell us why you had a falling out?”

The woman spoke but his thoughts kept getting worse, remembering when Wash was terrified out of his mind of Locus coming in at any second to hurt him. He sighed shakily. “Excuse me.”

He rushed into the next room, seeing Wash and Locus looking confused at him. Wash frowned. “What are you doing? You got her talking.” Tucker nodded, swallowing down his anxiety. “I know but I figured I’d love to see you do that…that thing you do.” He said with a smile, trying to hide the anxiety going through him.

Wash gave him a look. “Alright.” He walked out of the room and went in with the perp, Tucker calming down now that he can see Wash and know Locus is on the side of the wall with him.

When they were done and Wash got her to confess he pulled Tucker aside in the break room with worry. “Are you sure you’re ok? You were acting really weird. Was it cold feet about it?” Tucker went with it, knowing he was technically lying to his husband. “Uh Yeah. It’s just…I’ve never done that before so it..it can be scary. I’m pretty sure she was on coke.”

“And meth. She confessed to her drug habit and supplier. And it’s ok, I mean you’ve never had to take in suspects or interrogate anyone so I understand. Are you ok now?” Tucker smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Wash smile, giving him a kiss. “Well after lunch I’m gonna get some paper work done. I suggest you do the same.” Tucker nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”


	7. Chapter 7

While Tucker was out of the break room, getting paper work ready he saw Locus go in there with a microwave container. Wash is in there eating his own lunch but it’ll look really weird if he runs in there, full speed.

He pretended he wasn’t watching from his desk, able to see in through the window the room has. They seemed to just be making small talk but he still didn’t like it, his anxiety starting to pound through him like an angry river as he took his paper work and jogged into the room, acting as if he was coming in here all along. “I am ready to do some paper work.”

He saw Locus eating some kind of stir-fry. “Oh, hey Captain, didn’t see you there.” Locus just gave a nod and continued eating. Wash was busy eating his lunch too but he looked weird at Tucker. “You’re going to do paper work…in the break room?” Tucker sat down at the table. “Uh Yeah, why not?” Wash gave a shrug. “Ok.”

Ortez stayed quiet as he and Wash ate lunch. Carolina walked in, going to the fridge for her own lunch, seeing Tucker doing paper work. “Is there a reason you’re hogging the table with paper work?” Tucker huffed and Wash answered. “He just felt like doing his paperwork in here.” Carolina gave Tucker a look, knowing what he was up to. “Ok.”

Grif suddenly came in. “Uh cap someone is on the phone for you.” Ortez stood up, giving Grif a look. “Please, just stick to Captain. Who is it?” “I don’t know.” “Isn’t it your job to know?” He said as he started walking out of the room.

Wash sighed, looking at Tucker with a serious look. “What’s the paperwork about? We both know most of the paperwork is done on the computers.” Tucker shrugged, playing dumb. “What? I can’t do paperwork in here? There’s more room here.” “There’s also no computer in here. And you’re hogging half the table.”

Tucker stood up. “I get it, I’ll leave.” Wash gaped at him as he left, taking his papers. Wash looked at Carolina who was still in the room. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

“He doesn’t trust the Captain.” Wash sighed. “But I already talked to him about that.” Carolina sat down, serious face on as she talked to him. “I’m not sure you understand what he went through when we rescued you. You were in and out of unconsciousness for days and when you were awake you were out of your mind with fear, you saying and thinking Locus would come in and hurt you. You had to be sedated because your anxiety was so bad and you were so injured. Tucker had to watch all of that. He never left your side. And now, every time he sees our Captain, he’s sees when you were hurt and terrified of the man who is now our captain.”

Wash swallowed, talking about it bringing his own memories back but he understood what she was saying. “I guess I have to talk to him again.” Freckles placed his head in Washs lap, sensing his anxiety. Wash smiled, petting him.

After he was done with lunch he saw Tucker at his desk, doing said paperwork but sulking. He sat in the chair next to his desk that is used for witnesses and victims to give their testimony’s. “I’m sorry if I haven’t been completely understanding of your reluctance with the new captain. I know it’s hard on you because you had to see everything he did and the aftermath of rescuing me.”

Tucker looked at him, there was a sadness in his eyes. “Every time I see him that’s all I see. I just see you when you were half dead and terrified of any needle Dr. Grey brought in for whatever reason. Do you know how hard it is to see that?” Wash frowned. “A bit. I still get paranoid when you exert yourself too much thinking your lung will give out. But he’s different, he’s changed, he’s technically saved my life by betraying Felix. He regrets all of that, can you please put in the effort to try?”

“And if he hurts you again?” Tucker said, looking Wash dead in the eyes. “I can take care of myself. That’s a bridge we can cross when and if that happens.” Wash said. Tucker shook his head. “I don’t like the idea but I can try, for your sake.” Wash smiled softly. “Thank you. I will try to be more understanding of where you’re coming from.”

“There you two are.” Captain Ortez said as he walked over to Wash and Tucker. Tucker tensed, ready to fight, Wash holding his arm gently, trying to tell him silently to calm down. “I can sense there is still hostility between the three of us, I’d like to have a more personal talk with you, at my church, if you’re interested.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “You go to church?”

“Yes. While in prison I found religion, helped send me on the right path and hopefully redemption. I know I will never be forgiven but I want to try to make things work between us, at least for the sake of our jobs.” Wash gave Tucker an expectant look, petting him decide. Tucker sighed. “When and where?”

Going to meet their captain at his church meant that Grif and Simmons has to babysit. They got to the church, sticking with their work clothing since they’re already dressed semi-formal. Sam was waiting for them outside, meeting them as they walked to the entrance. “Glad you could make it. They have a fish fry every Thursday. That’s part of the reason this worked as a meeting place; it’s neutral and the food makes it more casual and easy to talk.” Wash gave a supportive smile. “It was no problem.” Tucker stayed quiet, still tense.

Sam led them inside, leading them to the entertainment section down below the church, a few older folk already there, the food smelling delicious set up as a buffet. Sam showed them the table he’s at. “I already had my food but please, help yourselves and I’ll see you at my table.”

When he walked away Wash frowned at Tucker. “You ok?” Tucker glared, arms crossed. “No. I’m fucking not.” Wash shushed him. “Tucker, language. We’re in a church.” “Excuse me for being irritated because we’re having dinner with our long time enemy.” “Reformed enemy. He’s means no harm, he just wants to make things right.” “After what he did to us?” Wash gave him a look. “I know this is hard to believe but he’s changed. Obviously he’s changed or we wouldn’t be standing in a church having dinner with him.”

Tucker was quiet. Wash laid a hand on his crossed forearm. “I know this is hard but you guys accepted me and Carolina and we both were not great people.” “Not like him.” Wash glared at him, taking his hand away. “You haven’t seen some of things I’ve done. I killed innocent aliens, shot Donut. I wasn’t a good person, I was close to being like him. If it wasn’t for you guys I probably would have been in the same boat.”

Tucker glared softly back. “No, you wouldn’t have. You may have done bad things but nothing like him. He’s killed probably thousands of innocent men and women, kidnapped you and tortured you for information you didn’t even have. You may have done bad things but you had a good reason; freedom. And I don’t think you could ever be as heartless as him. You have too soft a heart for that. You would have never been like him.”

Wash felt his eyes water, from anxiety or being touched by what he said or even being mad at Tucker, they almost never fought so he’s never quite sure how to navigate it. “Excuse me.” He said thickly before pushing past Tucker to go outside.

Tucker turned and Locus was behind him, mild concern in his face. “Is everything alright?” Tucker snapped at him. “No. It’s not. He may believe you’ve changed but I don’t trust you for a second.” “I can understand why.” “Oh, is t because you tried to kill me and my friends? Or the time you kidnapped and tortured my husband for information he didn’t have.” Locus let out a breath. “Can we sit? I’d like to talk to you while we’re alone.” “Fine. You have two minutes and then Wash and I leave.” “That’s all I need.”

Tucker followed to his table and Locus clasped his hands together like he was doctor ready to discuss a bad diagnosis. “I can’t tell you how much I regret kidnapping Agent Washington. If I knew the information Felix gave me was faulty I would have stopped the operation. Carolina was our target but Felix decided to take Agent Washington simply because Felix can’t take Carolina in a fight. As soon as I found this out I attempted to sedate Washington, to hopefully have him sleep until you have rescued him; a small mercy. It didn’t work. And then..well, you saw my betrayal to Felix. Later that evening I cut off his head and brought it to you as a peace offering. I’ve been in prison since. I’m changed and am attempting to make things right.”

Tucker swallowed, glaring at the vinyl table cloth. “You didn’t see how terrified you made him. He was in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake he was terrified he would see you. That you would be there any second to hurt him or give him more drugs. Every time he saw Dr. Grey with a syringe in hand he’d have a severe enough anxiety attack he would have to be sedated. So yeah, you won’t be easy to forgive because I I’ve seen all the hurt and fear you caused my husband and I’ll be damned if I let that happen again.” He looked up, seeing his captains eyes look watery. We’re those tears? No, evil men like him don’t have tears.

They don’t regret things but here was one of the reds and blues most feared enemy, getting teary eyed over the fact he hurt someone. “I’m so sorry. I can’t apologize enough. I’ll probably be doing that for the rest of our lives but I did hope we could start over. I can put in a request for a new captain. I can be moved.” Tucker let out a breath, thinking maybe Wash was right. “No. Look, it’s gonna take time for me to get over that but maybe we can start over.” Tucker held out his hand, still not entirely trustful but if this would-be monster can cry then maybe he is genuine about his regret. Locus reached out and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Detective Tucker. Call me Captain Ortez.” “Will do. Sorry, I gotta go. I have an upset husband to find.”

Ortez frowned. “I hope I didn’t upset him.” “No. It was me. I’ve been an asshole about this whole thing. But so has he. It’s a bit of a mess. I’ll see you at work.” He said as he went out of the church quickly to find Wash.

He found Wash in their car, either crying to having a panic attack. He knocked on the widow. Wash looked up with watery eyes as he opened the door.

Tucker got in, closing the door. “You ok?” Wish sniffled, wiping his face. “Yeah. Our talk..fight, just brought a lot of stuff up.” Tucker hated himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk so…asshole-like about that time.” “Not that time. Not the kidnapping. The times before I met you, Grif, Simmons. Before I met any of the reds and blues. I was a bit of an asshole, only out for myself. I mean, I fucking shot Donut and he still accepted me.” He said, voice thick.

Tucker reached out, holding his hand. “I’m sorry. About all this. You were right. Locus..Sam…has changed.” “What changed your mind?” “I might have made him cry.”

Wash raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?” Tucker shrugged. “Same thing I always do; I was an asshole and I didn’t believe he was changed and said some hurtful things, told him what you went through when you were rescued and..he felt bad enough about that he got teary eyed. I’m pretty sure evil people don’t cry.”

Wash gave a nod, leaning his head on Tucker’s shoulder. “I’m ready to go to bed.” Tucker kisses his head. “Me too babe.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for kidnapping and talking of sexual assault/pedophila

  
When Captain Ortez came in that morning, Donut noticed he seemed a little depressed, not saying hi to anyone and giving a half hearted wave to Wash and Tucker.

Donut walked over to the two after their captain walked into his office and closed the door. “I think something is up with him, he seems down.” Tucker sighed. “He found out us forgiving him wont be so easy.” “It’s not just that.” Wash said. Wash continued, looking at Donut. “Tucker kinda gave him a piece of his mind and told him how I was after I was rescued from my kidnapping.” “Oh so he’s feeling guilty.” “Yes. Incredibly so.”

Donut frowned. “Think we can do something for him?” Tucker huffed. “Why bother? He did bad things and he’s getting pay back.” Wash gave him a soft glare. “Can you stop being insensitive?” Tucker gave a glare back. “It’s hard not too be.” Wash sighed and Donut walked away, going to the Captains office, knocking on the door gently. “Captain, can I come in?”   
“Of course.”

Donut walked in, seeing Captain Ortez typing something onto his computer. “Is something the matter Detective Donut?” Donut smiled. “No, I just wanted to see how you were. Did you have a good night?” Ortez gave him a look. “Yes. It was fine. Do you have a point of being here?”

“Oh I just wanted to talk.” Donut sat down. “So Tucker still seems pretty sore at you.” “Yes. I had kidnapped and tortured his husband for information he didn’t have. I imagine he won’t ever be over that.” Donut gave a nod. “That is a very good point. But you have changed, they have to realize that themselves.”

“I attempted to talk to them last night. I invited them to my church and it didn’t go well.” Donut gave a supportive smile. “At least you tried. The only thing that can help them is time.”

Ortez let out a breath. “Yes. Especially Tucker. Wash seems to be handling this rather well.” “He’s always seemed the most emotionally mature of us.” Donut said with a smile. “Don’t worry you’re pretty little head, I’m sure Tucker will come around.” Ortez gave a soft smile. “Thank you. Now, onto actual work. I got an email, a tip towards a killer that’s evaded police before.” “Ooh, sounds like he’s a clever one.” “Yes. He is. I may put Carolina and Tucker on this one. You and Washington can investigate a domestic dispute that got called in.” “Already on it cap!” Ortez sighed and stood. “Time to inform them.”

Donut and the Captain walked out, Ortez speaking loud enough to be heard. “Two things today. One I will sending Detective Tucker and Carolina. We got a tip of a killer that’s evaded the police here before. While that is happening there was a domestic dispute that Detective Donut and Washington will be investigating.”

Tucker felt a twinge if disappointment. He knows realistically he can’t parter with Wash all the time, but he still felt like a child at how disappointed he felt. But by the look of it Wash felt the same as he gave Tucker a weak smile. “Good luck on your case.” Tucker gave a smile back. “You too. Stay safe, ok?” Wash smiled, standing and giving Tucker a kiss before going to Donut.

Carolina walked over to him, red hair braided over her shoulder and leather jacket on. “Ok partner, ready to go?” Tucker stood. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Carolina followed him out.

Once in the car Tucker started reading the debrief file on this killer. He felt nauseous when he found out he’s killed children, all under ten and with the same M.O of sexual abuse and strangulation. He closed it quick, wanting to think of literally anything else but Carolina caught his look. “And we thought Felix and Locus were monsters.”

Tucker just nodded. “Yeah. Guess the captain isn’t so bad compared to this. Thank god Makenzie and Hailey know how to fight.” “Thank god for your husbands paranoia you mean.” “True.”

They arrived at the hospital, one of the killers victims managed to survive and willing to talk to police. Tucker is scared to talk to him. From what he’s learn the kid is barely ten, a boy named Henry and he’s been through some shit. He knows trauma and he knows what going through the kind of shit is like, but for a child? It makes him sick thinking about it.

They got to the front desk of the children’s ward. Carolina spoke first. “Hi, I’m Detective Carolina, this is my partner Detective Tucker, we’re here to talk to the killers surviving victim, Henry.” The head nurse nodded, coming around. She was a fairly plump lady with brown curly hair. “Thank you for coming. I was surprised he even wanted to talk. He was pretty traumatized when he came here yesterday. Follow me.”

Carolina spoke softly to Tucker, he’s been oddly quiet and it worried her. “You gonna be ok? Want me to talk to him?” Tucker shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I got this.” “Remember, we can’t get too emotional, no matter how badly he looks. We’re police, we have to be strong for him.” “Got it.” He said.

The nurse got to the door and gently opened. “Henry, some police are here to talk to you.” They were led inside gently. Tucker saw the kids parents first. The mom sitting in the bed with her son, the dad standing by the window.

And poor little Henry was sitting up in bed, bruises around his neck and face, Tucker saw some on his hands and he swallowed his growing despair for the boy and went to him. “Hey Henry, I’m Detective Tucker but you can just call me Tucker. You doing ok?” Carolina gave him a look, they were here to get information, not become buddies with the victim.

Henry spike, his voice rough. “I’m ok. My throat still hurts a lot.” “I’m sure, you getting ice cream for it?” Henry smiled weakly, fidgeting with the blanket. “Yeah, vanilla is my favorite.” “Really, that’s my husbands favorite ice cream too, he’ll put so many sprinkles on it though it’s barely ice cream.” Henry laughed weakly. “Sprinkles are the best.”

Carolina gently hissed at Tucker. “Tucker, we need information.” Tucker waved her off and sighed. “Well I’m sorry but I have a job to do. Can you tell us what happened when you were taken?”

“I was walking home from school. I was with my friends. My friend Evan said someone was following us but I didn’t believe him. He was always scared of everything. But before got home and my friends went home he grabbed me and put this wet rag over my mouth. It made me sleepy.” Carolina was talking notes.

Tucker gently urged him to continue. Henry frowned. “He put me in van, it was really dirty and I didn’t know where we were going. I think he took me to his house but when we got there he dragged me inside. I fought a lot, bite him and kicked a lot.” Henry’s eyes watered, his little hands shaking. “He took me to his room and he kept touching me in my private parts. I fought him off so hard. He tried to choke me. I couldn’t breath and I kicked him in his balls and he let go and I ran away to a neighbor house that was next to his. I called 911 like my mommy taught me too.”

Tucker was quiet, gripping the sheets, barely able to speak. Carolina spoke next, softly. “Do you know what he looked like?” Henry wipes his tears. “He was tall, kinda fat and was bald. Like he shaved his head.” “Did you see any tattoos on him? Any scars?” Henry shook his head.

His mom spoke up, gently petting his hair. “Are you going to find him?” Carolina was about to tell her she can’t promise that but they will do there best when Tucker cut in. “I promise. We’ll find who did this.” The mom smiled softly with watery eyes. “Thank you.”

Out in the hallway Carolina glared. “What the fuck was that? You can’t promise something like that. What if this becomes a cold case?” Tucker sighed. “I’m sorry but we are finding him. I don’t care how long it takes. I mean what if he kills again? Hurts another child? Hell what if he takes Makenzie or Gavin?”

Carolina just gave a soft glare. “I suggest you either learn to control your emotions on the case or you get assigned a different case because right now you are too damn close to it.” Tucker huffed away. “I’m finding this fucker. If you want to help me fine but I’ll do it alone if I have to.” Carolina glared softly as he stared walking down the hall, following him.

Wash got back to the precinct four hours after his shift ended. It was nearly 9PM when he walked in, Donut behind him, both exhausted when Wash saw Tucker at his desk doing paperwork. He frowned, walking over. “Shouldn’t you be at home? Where are the girls?”

Tucker spoke, barely looking away from his paperwork. “With Grif and Simmons. I had to stay late because of this case.” “Do you need any help?” Tucker shook his head. “No. I should be fine.” Wash sat down at the chair next to his desk. “Ok, something is up. Is it this case?”

Tucker looked at him,the anger he felt at this monster still fresh. “Yes. Because this serial killer is killing children. He kidnaps them, rapes them and straggles them. Carolina and I talked to one of his victims, one that managed to escape.” His eyes watered. “You should have seen him Wash. He had bruises around his neck, his wrists. He told us how he touched him. I still feel sick.”

Wash frowned, reaching out and holding his husbands hand. “You two will find him. I know you will and if you need any help just ask me.” Tucker wiped at his eyes roughly. “I’ll keep it in mind. But when we get home, can we test Makenzie and Hailey on their self-defense, just to be sure?” Wash nodded. “We can try. It’s a school night.” Tucker just nodded, going back to his work.

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Two weeks into the child killer case and Tucker hadn’t gotten anywhere. He had an idea on how to track him but Carolina shot it down as “unethical.” He wanted to take Henry on a car ride and start at his house and see if he can remember which way the van that took him went.

Grif had gotten off work early to pick up the kids (wash and Tucker’s kids included since all the officers were working late) Wash was busy with paperwork when his phone went off, seeing it was Grif he picked up. “Hey-“ “Makenzie is gone.” Wash tensed andTucker noticed this. “What do you mean gone?” “I mean she’s not where she’s supposed to be when she and Hailey are picked up. We looked all over the school, asked every teacher and she ain’t here.”

“Is hailey with you?” “Yes.” “Ok. Tale her to your place, I’ll figure this out.” He hung up, anxiety starting to overwhelm him, thinking of Tucker’s child killer case. Tucker saw this and came around to him, holding his arms as he was nearly hyperventilating. “What’s going on?” Wash swallowed. “Makenzie is missing. Grif called and said she wasn’t at the school stop and the school doesn’t know either.” Tucker wasn’t sure how to process this. He went into the captains office with rushed footsteps as he barged in. “I think the child killer has Makenzie!”

Ortez just looked at him. “Makenzie is…?” “She’s my fucking daughter and this monster may have taken her!” Ortez stood quickly. “This is bad. I’ll put out an APB, I’ll get every cop on this, I promise, we’ll find her.”

The office was a commotion of officers, talking to Carolina and Tucker who’s been working the most on the case. Simmons was next to Wash, Freckles trying to calm his owner down but nothing seemed to help. Simmons frowned. “I’m sure she’s fine. You taught her well, remember when she punched Gavin?” “Gavin is a child, not a full grown man. Oh god…the things he might be doing to her.” Wash shivered at the thought.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and Grif was there with the three kids, baby Noah in his arms as Hailey ran to her upset father. “Daddy!”   
Wash gasped, kneeling and hugging her so tightly, tears wetting her corse hair. “Hailey! Thank god, are you ok?” Hailey nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be daddy?”

Wash swallowed the lump in his throat as he gently held her face. “Do you know why you’re here?” “Because big sister is missing.” Wash looked up at Grif. Grif shrugged but looked just as upset. “She had a right to know. She’s not stupid.” Wash sighed shakily. “Yes. Your big sister is missing. That’s why you’re here, so we can keep you safe until we find who took her.”

Gavin spoke up. “Is kenzie going to be ok?” Grif spoke to him, hand around his shoulders. “We don’t know yet kiddo.” Wash glared as he stood, holding Hailey on his hip. “Don’t tell him that, she’ll be fine.” “Lying isn’t going to help Wash. The kids deserve to know the truth.”

Tucker came over to Wash, hugging both he and Hailey. “How you holding up?” Wash huffed, eyes watery. “Great. My daughter could be out there being raped and killed as we speak but..good.” Tucker gave a soft glare. “We can’t think like that. Carolina and I are going to talk to the captain to get approval for my plan I had that got shot down.”

Tucker and Carolina were in his office, having finished their plan. Ortez nodded. “It may be our best shot at finding him and possibly Makenzie. I’ll contact Henry and his parents and let them know of the situation and hope they agree to the plan.” Tucker paced as he watched their captain talk on the phone, explaining the situation before hanging up. “They’ll be here within fifteen minutes. They’ve agreed to your plan but I want Carolina to drive Henry.”

Tucker glared. “Why? She’s my daughter, I need to find her.” Ortez stood up. “Exactly. You are too close to this, both you and Washington need to stay here until this is solved. Do I make myself clear?” Tucker glared, seething he couldn’t go. “Yes.” “Good. Now stay with your husband and young daughter until this is through.”

Tucker went to Wash, Hailey off with Gavin in the child’s room they have. Tucker just hugged him close, eyes watering. “We’ll bring her back.” Wash whimpered into his shoulder.

  
Makenzie woke up feeling nauseous and with her head pounding. She looked around and saw she was in the back of a van. She got scared, eyes watering as she started crying weakly.

It sounded like a bad idea but she tried to open the van door, even if it’s moving, it seemed a better idea to be bruised and scratched up than killed or touched by whoever took her. She whimpered when she found out the door handle has a child lock on it. She kept trying it but it wouldn’t budge.

The van stopped suddenly, making her hit the door before bouncing back to the cold metal floor. The door opened and she felt a hand reach in and grab her wrists. She struggled, thinking of everything her daddy taught her. The struggling (this move her daddy called the two-year-old-struggle) was to struggle out of his hold while also getting out of it a way she can easily run away.

He had too tight a grip on her and it didn’t work so she used her legs, as soon as she was able to she kicked him in the crotch. He whined in pain before glaring at her. “You’re gonna pay for that you little bitch.” He didn’t let go, to her disappointment, dragging her into a shaggy, abandoned looking house.

She bit him then, hard as she could, tasting blood in her mouth. He cried out and slapped her hard with his free hand. While she was taken off guard he picked her up over his shoulder.

She stopped struggling, wanting to preserve some energy and wanting to get information on where she is. Once inside the house she wanted to throw up. It smelled and she saw the bodies of some other kids that didn’t make it. She cried, she was so scared.

Once he threw her on his bed she took her chance and kicked him hard in the face, breaking his nose and again at his crotch before getting the nearest weapon which was a crowbar. She ran for it, grabbed it and swung it around at his head.

He fell unconscious to the bed. Once she was safe and was sure he wouldn’t wake up she cried, hiccuping sobs as she ran out the door and downstairs to fresh air.   
Once outside she found the nearest nice looking house and ran, pounding on their door. “Hello?! Help! I need help, please!”

The door opened quickly and before she could see who it was she ran in, sobbing and terrified. It was an old woman, gray hair and wrinkles and concern. “Oh my gosh. What’s the matter Sweetheart?” She asked Makenzie. Makenzie looked at her, tears wetting her face and hands trembling. “Can I use your phone? I need to call my dads.” “Of course, come in, the phone is right in here. Do you like tea?”

Makenzie nodded. “Yes.” The old women smiled. “While you call your parents I’ll make some tea.” Makenzie picked up the receiver and started dialing her daddy’s number.

Wash was on his fifth coffee, having not slept well last night and had an even longer day today when his phone went off. He didn’t recognize the number and got scared. Was it the kidnapper? Did he want a ransom? “Hello?” “Daddy?”

Wash felt relief flood him hearing her voice but understood she may not be out of the woods yet. “Yes, Sweetheart, its me, where are you?” “I don’t know, this guy tried to hurt me but I got away and I’m at this little old lady’s house.” “Can you give the address?”

He heard Makenzie asked the address from said little old lady and smiled, tears running down his face, writing it down as quickly as possible. “Ok baby, we’ll be right there, ok?” Once they both hung up Wash ran to Tucker who was talking with Carolina. He felt frantic as he grabbed his arm. Tucker looked worried. “What’s going on?” “Makenzie called me. She escaped and she’s with a little old lady, we need to go get her!”

Tucker turned to him, holding his arms gently. “Babe, slow down. We’ll get the captain and make a game plan.” Carolina looked hopeful. “She could lead us to the kidnaper.”

They all ran into the captains office together, Wash speaking first as he slammed his hands on Ortezs desk, tears in his eyes. “We know where Makenzie is. She escaped. We need to start leaving. Now.”

The Captain stood. “Here’s the plan. Carolina and I will accompany you, you two will gather Makenzie while Carolina and I will search for the kidnapper. I have a hunch this one that took Makenzie is the killer we’ve been looking for.” Wash nodded, taking in a few deep breaths, before they all walked out of the office.

Wash and Tucker were in one cruiser while Ortez and Carolina were in another. Wash started the car and put the sirens on as he sped out of the garage.

Tucker worried that Wash was forgoing safety for speed but he felt the same. As soon as he sees Makenzie safe and sound he’s going to break down into relived tears.

They got to the house and Wash had to hold himself back from running but Makenzie beat him to it as she ran out the old woman’s house crying and running into his arms. “Daddy, I was so scared.” Wash did his best to keep himself together but he was crying too, holding her so tightly, kissing her hair. “It’s okay, we’re here, we won’t let anything happen to you.” Tucker joined and he swallowed the lump in his throat as Makenzie hugged him too. “Thank god your safe.” Is all he could say.

Carolina and Ortez were next to them. Carolina frowned as she walked closer. “I hate to break this up but we have a bad guy to find. Makenzie, what house did you run from?” Makenzie sniffled, pointing to the abandoned looking one across the street. “That one.”

She saw the bruise on her wrist and felt her blood boil. She turned to Ortez. “Let’s go.” Ortez followed her, getting to the door step and flanking each side of it.

Ortez gave a signal and Carolina kicked the door down, gun drawn. “APD, come out with your hands up!” They walked slowly in, Carolina nearly gagging at the scent but saw what it was. “Shit. I think we found our man.” She saw the bodies of the dead children on the couch, sitting as if nothing was wrong except for there bloated and green bodies. Ortez nudged her. “Let’s clear the house and find him.” She nodded, walking with her gun drawn.

Back on the street the family was reuniting when the old women pointed with fear in her eyes. Wash and Tucker saw the man, Tucker knew this was their man but he had a gun pointed at them with a glare.

Wash immediately put Makenzie behind himself as Tucker went for his gun but the man fired a warning shot. “Grab your gun and the next one is between your eyes.” Tucker cursed, putting his hands up. The man pointed the gun at Wash “You too blondie, put your hands up.”

Wash was taking deep breaths. “Makenzie stay behind me no matter what, got it?” She nodded, trembling as Wash put his hands up, he felt her gripping his shirt.

The man pointed gun at them both. “Now, hand her over.” “No.” Was Washs immediate response. The man had the gun aimed on him. “It wasn’t a question: hand her over so we can finish our good time.” Wash felt sick from the mans words but he glared him down. “You can do what you want with me but you are not taking my daughter.”

The man huffed, pulling the hammer back on his gun. “Guess she’ll get to see you as a stain on the pavement.” Makenzie saw what was going to happen and stood in front of her dad shakily, face wet with tears. “If I go with you, will you let them go?”

Tucker hissed at her. “Makenzie Elizabeth, What are you doing?” She looked at her dad, she was terrified but she was more terrified of losing them. She spoke to the killer, her voice shaking. “Please, don’t hurt my dads.”

The killer smirked. “Just come over here and we’ll see.” Wash started pleading. “Makenzie don’t. Do not go to him.” Makenzie cried, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry daddy, I don’t him to hurt you.” She walked over and Wash went to move to grab her but the man shot a warning shot at him, causing him to stop and Makenzie to cry out. The man quickly grabbed her, bringing him next to him roughly.

Tucker nearly growled as he went for his gun but the man shot at him, getting his shoulder. He cried out, falling to his knees, griping his bleeding shoulder. Wash went to him, struggling not to break down. “Tucker!”

Makenzie struggled out of the mans hold but he held tightly. “You said you wouldn’t hurt them!” The man glared down at her. “I said we’ll see. Plans changed.”

Suddenly a gun was put to the back of his head. “Yeah, they do. Now let the girl go and your brains won’t be on the sidewalk.” Makenzie saw her Aunt Lina, her gun against the killers head as he let go. She ran to her dads. Wash holding her tightly, nearly sobbing into her hair. She sobbed in his arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you hurt.”

Carolina and Ortez both had their guns aimed behind the killer. Ortez spoke. “Larry fisherson, you are under arrest for the murder and sexual assault of five children.” The killer huffed, turning around but he brought the gun up, ready to shoot when Ortez threw his gun to the ground and started wrestling with Larry. Wash held Makenzie close, making sure she didn’t see any bloodshed. More than she has.

Carolina joined in and attempted to wrestle the guy but he was hard to keep still. Eventually a shot rang out and Carolina took the opportunity to get the killer to the ground and handcuffed when she saw Ortez bleeding from an abdomen wound.

She cursed. “Shit!” She looked at Wash. “Wash, can you put pressure on his wound, I can’t risk him running off.” Wash nodded, talking to Makenzie. “Stay here with your dad, I have to help my Captain, ok?” She nodded as Wash jogged over, finding the wound easily and putting pressure on it.

Ortez winced, hissing in pain. Wash swallowed as he heard Carolina call for an ambulance. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts.”

Ortez was breathing best he could through the pain. “If I die, I want you to know how sorry I am…for hurting you.” Wash let out a shaking breath. “I know, I know you are.”

The ambulance got there quickly and Wash moved, going back to his family and checking on Tucker. “You doing ok?” Tucker was panting. “Fine. There’s just a bullet in my shoulder.” “It’s non-lethal. I can take you to the hospital myself. Let’s get you to the cruiser. Makenzie you too, you need your wrist looked at.”

It was a blur, Carolina took the killer to the station for booking while Wash took Tucker and Makenzie to the hospital, nearly following the ambulance, sirens on.

Tucker was looked at quickly, his arm only needing a few stitches and a sling. Makenzie got an X-ray and found no fractures whatsoever on her wrist, just a lot of heavy bruising that would heal on its own.

Wash brought Makenzie to see Tucker who was on an exam bed, shoulder bandaged up and arm in a sling. He smiled weakly when he saw his family. “Hey.” Makenzie frowned. “I’m sorry dad, I didn’t want you to get hurt. Now you’re hurt because of me.”

Tucker sighed, reaching out and holding her hand. “You did what you thought was right. I can’t help that you got your dads sense of self-preservation.” Wash gave him a look but Tucker could tell his was fucking exhausted. Tucker sighed. “How’s the Captain doing?” “I don’t know. He’s in surgery right now.” Tucker nodded. “Can’t believe he fought that man for Makenzie. Guess he really is changed.” “Are you able to go home?” “Yeah. I think so. I can’t go back to work yet, Doctors note.” Wash gave a nod and helped him sit up and stand on the floor.   
As they walked out Wash hoped that their captain would be ok. 


	10. Chapter 10

With his injury Tucker was off duty for three weeks. Four weeks and he could do desk duty. But he was board stiff at home. The kids were in school and Wash was at work which left him alone. But it de give him extra time with his family, is completely in charge of taking them to school.

He counted the days until he could have desk duty. One of the days he ventured to the hospital, arm still in a sling, asking to see Captain Ortez. The nurse smiled. “Of course. Right this way.”

He followed her and was happy he wasn’t interrupting a nap. Ortez was awake and reading a book. The nurse knocked on the door. “There’s a visitor for you.” Ortez looked surprised. “Tucker, I’m surprised you’re visiting.” Tucker shrugged as he walked closer. “I’m free for three weeks, I gotta do something. Plus I wanted to thank you. If you and Carolina hadn’t gotten there in time I may not have a daughter right now.” Tucker said, voice suddenly serious as he tried not to think back to that day.

“I wasn’t going to let that monster go off with a child, let alone one of my Detectives children. Even at my worst I never hurt or killed children.” Tucker gave a small huff. “I think I’m starting to believe you are changed. You took a bullet for us, my daughter.” Ortez gave a soft look. “I’m glad. I hated there was hostility between us though I know it was justified.” Tucker held out his hand. “Start over?” Ortez gave a weak smile, shaking his hand. “Deal. It’s nice to meet you Detective Tucker. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? What have you been up too?”

Tucker smiled as he sat down in the hospital chair. “Do you want me to start when I started dating Wash or after we got married?” “The beginning. Lord knows we both gave more than enough time.” Tucker grinned. “Alright. Here we go.”

It took nearly two hours of their time but Ortez felt at peace knowing Tucker now trusted him, knew he changed. He actually felt happy to hear the dating life of he and Agent Washington, to hear of the drama and shenanigans at their wedding. And Tucker included how much Wash has moved on since his kidnapping by Felix and himself. Ortez was happy Tucker didn’t leave it out.

Suddenly Wash voice chimed in from the doorway. “Thought I’d find you here.” Tucker turned, seeing Wash, Makenzie already plopping herself onto her fathers lap. Tucker chuckled, hugging her close with his good arm. “Yeah. Got nothing better to do plus I think we were overdo for a talk.” Wash gave him a smile. “So you believe me now that he’s changed?” “Yep.”

  
Ortez looked at Makenzies wrist, seeing the bruise still present, dark purple, it may take months for it to heal. “How are you doing little one?” Makenzie smiled, hanging on her dad by his neck. “I’m ok. You and Aunt Lina helped.” “You know you’re a very brave little girl, I didn’t see it but I read in the report that you were willing to go with the killer to save your dads.”

She shrugged but looked shy. “I mean, I wasn’t gonna let them get hurt or dead if I can help it.” Tucker gave a look to Wash. “she gets that from you.” Wash rolled his eyes but smiled. Ortez noticed something. “Where’s the smaller one?” “She’s still in school. This one had a half day. We’re gonna pick her up after this.” Ortez nodded. “I’m glad you’re ok Makenzie. You may take after your father but that’s not a bad thing.” Makenzie smiled, looking shy again.

Tucker chuckled, tickling her. “Don’t act shy, we know you’re not.” She giggled and laughed in his arms and Ortez felt a fondness, a certain happiness from seeing the wholesome family moment.

Eventually both Tucker and Ortez were welcomed to work, Wash walking in with them both and everyone turning around and clapping for them. Tucker grinned, bowing but barely using his right arm. “Thank you, Thank you! I’m here all day!” Both Wash and Ortez rolled their eyes as they all went to their respective desks.

Donut saw the captain go into his office and start moving things around, starting the computer. He got his gift out, a small wrapped box and walked inside. “Hello Captain! Welcome back!” Ortez gave him a small smile. “Hello Detective Donut and Thank you. What is it you have there?”

Donut smiled as he placed the gift on his desk. “For you. A welcome back gift of sorts.” Ortez raised an eyebrow and started to open it carefully. After he got the gift wrap off he opened the cardboard and found a picture frame with a picture in it of the whole precinct.

Wash, Tucker, Carolina. Grif. Simmons and even a few others. They even have their kids with them. He felt his eyes water. No one has ever given him such a sentimental gift. Donut frowned. “Do you not like it? It’s so hard to read you, I wasn’t sure what you would like.” Ortez looked at him in an awe as he stood.

Donut still frowned as Ortez stood before him, nearly towering over him before two strong arms came around him. Donut was confused but then the captain spoke. “Thank you. This gift means more than you know.” Donut smiled, hugging back. “You need some decorations in here, it was pretty sad, I thought this might be a great start.” Ortez smiled. Pulling away. “It is. Thank you.”

Donut just smiled before coming out of his embrace but Ortez stopped him. “This Probably is against rules but would you like to get a coffee with me? Sometime soon?” Donuts heart leapt. “Yes! I’d love too! I know so many good coffee shops! Let me find the perfect one and it’s a date.” Ortez felt himself blush at the mention of it being a date. Even though he knows it is. “Good.” He nodded before sitting down.

He heard a small commotion outside and saw Tucker was up to shenanigans. Wash having enough of it was throwing his pens at him. Ortez gave a soft chuckle. This group has become his family, even with all the bad he did they still accept him. He knows he’d protect them at any cost all over again.


End file.
